The Mage's Stone
by Kyogre-ruler-of-the-sea
Summary: AU. A world where mages are rulers and all have there own special powers. New mages are trained to face the ongoing war and new challanges. But something bigger is coming slowly towards them. A new mage has been brought forth. But what happens when she falls for an enemy? Follow and join her to stop this new destruction. T for viloence.
1. The power of fire

**KROS: Yes yes, I know. I deleted my other story. *punches self in face* I just… Lost my drive… :( And I decided I needed to come up with a story not decided by my readers. :P But I do primise to work on this story. Since I'm only accepting a few OCs this time, so I won't get overwhelmed. Though I won't be exactly accepting all of them. More details will be at the bottom. :)**

**Flare: KROS does not own Beyblade. -.-**

* * *

Fire.

That was her power. All this time, it had been right in front of her. No wonder she was named the name she was named.

Her name was Flare. She had orange colored hair that went a few inched past her shoulders, matching her clothing, which was lose orange robes, more suited for a boy, but still suitable. and her bangs swayed a little to the right. Rusted yellow armor plates sat on hr shoulder blades, and green laces covered her robes. She also had bright emerald green eyes showing out her pale-ish skin.

It wasn't a name she well appreciated, and some would find it rather strange, or even pitied those who had parents who would consider naming them something so odd.

But in this world, things had different meanings. In fact it was rare to find what we would call a 'normal' name in this world. Names like Aura, Snow, Rain, Sky, and Terra were names highly respected and were considered to be given to those with special powers.

Of course her name was a little different, it coming from the meaning of fire. But that was her power, so maybe that's why her parents had decided to name her that.

…

…

…

Flare's breath was heavy, going through the thick mists of the shrine of the mountains.

She looked around her every once in a while, looking at the ancient carvings around her. She soon continued forward a bit faster, trying to reach the end.

It was dangerous around here. The enemy tribes were known to come here. Well, everyone with mage powers was known for coming here, no matter what their tribe.

The master mages said it didn't matter, that it was the purity and thoughts that counted. Flare slightly agreed, she didn't like judging people only by where they came, but she still avoided them. Fights between the tribes often got nasty. Or even worse.

This was one of the greatest challenges getting to the mountain shrine. …Which was saying alive.

She stopped upon coming across the final shrine steps then dashed across them.

Arrows came flying out of the walls. Flare ducked slightly, barely dodging the arrow.

"It's now or never…!" She though to herself.

Balls of small and dim flames formed in her hands and her yes glowed a tint of light orange.

Suddenly the arrows in front of her bursted into the fire and collapsed on the ground.

She grinned widely, satisfied by the results.

XXX

She panted as she ran to the top. It felt like it had been miles for goodness shake! But never the less she made it.

Flare stepped forward. There were five ancient mages standing in certain spots in the room.

"I… I've come to claim my power!" She shouted. Which didn't necessarily mean she needed to get her powers. That was not it at all. At the shrine you must 'claim you're power' as in to present yourself and claim honor, to become an official mage. Which is what all of them had to do.

The first ancient mage looked towards her, seeming to smile. "Good…" He rose his voice up slightly. "We were expecting you…"

Flare looked at him confused. "But…"

"Please to not let the fret." The second one spoke up. "We share the bond of our forefathers, and the ones before them. We can see the past and the present, and even the future. We knew that you were coming."

"Alright…" Flare said unsurely.

The first ancient mage nodded. "Then please, come this way. We must begin quickly before the others come!"

"W-what?!" Flare asked. "You mean that-"

But before she could finish, the others disappeared in front of her eyes, with the exception of the first one, who motioned her to follow.

Flare followed him through what seemed like an endless passage with twists and turns in every direction.

They eventually stopped in a dark room, the only lighting being the moonlight that shined through a tiny hole in the top.

A large tablet stood in the middle of the room that was spiral shaped. Two symbols were carved on it, one on each side. One of them looked like a horse with wings, the other a large fiery dragon.

The first ancient mage stood behind it while the other four suddenly appeared, standing in a formation around it.

"…Are you familiar with the callings?" the third one asked.

"I heard of them." Flare replied. Normally she would have come at him with a sarcastic comeback, but one of the most disrespectful things in this society was to disrespect a mage, which could lead to high treason.

The fourth one nodded. "Then step forward, put your hands over the tablet, and we shall call out your soul… and the beast within."

Flare nervously came forward. She had indeed heard of these callings. She had heard that ones individuals found their powers; they could release their soul, which was a scary thought.

Some said their powers increased greatly, while others feel victim to insanity. They said your very soul became your partner, and could speak to you with a completely different personality.

Rather your soul partner was good or evil depended on your karma or spirit. And if anything went wrong during this process, your spirit could end up sacrificed with it.

She cautiously put her hands other the tablet, taking in a deep breath as the mages started chanting.

"-

Flare's eyes widened as flames began forming around the tablet, but never the less stayed put.

"-!

"Aaaaah!" Flare was thrown back by the force of fiery flames that surrounded everything. The mages all backed up looking towards the great beast that appeared.

Flare looking up from the ground as well, seeing a giant orange lion/eagle hybrid.

The giant bird/lion turned it head revealing its bright yellow eyes.

It looked almost spirit like though, and not like an actual living animal.

"What are you, some kind of chicken?" Flare spat out.

The bird/lion snarled, glaring. '_No_.' The hybrid spoke up, indicating that it was female. '_I am your soul and your "partner". I was sent here to fight along side you in the Great War._' She declared rising up her head proudly. '_My name is Gryphon._'

* * *

**KROS: So there you have it! Now on to what I was saying before. I won't be excepting all OCs into my story. (and all with have to be sent by review since I've blocked PMing…) I will only be excepting ones that I think will fit best into the story, so I'm going to say sorry if yours doesn't get picked in advance. :/ **

**Flare: *rolls eyes* though he'll probably use OCs that didn't become one of the main characters as minor characters. And he will only be using three or four OCs sent in as main characters. **

**Well the form is in my profile, so bye! And send in the OCs quickly so i can get started! :D  
**


	2. people of a different tribe

**KROS: Hey, KROS here. And I'm here with the second chapter. :) **

**So to get things started, I'll list the OCs accepted as main characters. Sorry if yours did not get in, but I said in the beginning I was only going to accept three or four. :/**

**Flare: BUT any OCs sent in WILL appear in the story as reoccurring characters. **

**KROS: Yes, because I am using all OCs sent to me! So you can still send OCs to me, but i'll use them as minor characters.  
**

**Flare: SO LIST THEM ALREADY! **

**OCs as main characters-**

**(Kyogre-Ruler-Of-The-Sea) Flare Koton- The user of fire and swallower of flames. (The last part will be explained. XD) **

**(Gemstone Gal) Galaxy "Yuki" Hangane- the user of galaxy light and summoner of the stars. (That's what it's called in mage terms. XD)  
**

**(Leodasdragon) Dragel Pendragon- The ice user of the heavens. (Basically what they call people who can summon snow. :D)**

**(firefly gal) Storm Knight- Beholder of the storms and lightening. (Again using mage terms. XP Note to firefly gal- is it alright if i pair her up with Tsubasa? Nile was taken.)  
**

**(KarzarinaIceAngel12) Aurora Heart- User of Celestial matter and healer. (All of her other power can match with these actually. XD I'll explain later in the story. :D) **

**KROS: Well that raps it up, once again sorry if your OC didn't make it as main character. :/ And for those who did, congratulations! XD**

**Flare: *rolls eyes* and once again I'm stuck doing the disclaimer! KROS does not own Beyblade!**

* * *

'_I am Gryphon._' The hybrid spoke, not letting her eyes off of Flare. '_And I am your soul beast_.'

"So… My soul beast is a mixture of a chicken and a cat?!" Flare asked.

Gryphon growled with an angry check marker sigh appearing on her forehead. '_NO YOU TWIT! I'M A GRYPHON! A MIXTURE OF AN EAGLE AND A LION!_' She screeched.

Flare winced at the loud noise. "Whatever you say…" She muttered.

Gryphon was going to reply, but the first ancient mage cut in. "Incredible!" He exclaimed with hope in his eyes. He then returned to a calmer posture. "…It's been years since someone has had a successful summoning." He said a bit more calm.

The other four huddles around, whispering things inaudible to anyone else. Flare looked at them confused while the first mage sighed.

"Actually… Since the day… the war started… There hasn't been any summoning." The first explained. "People started losing their power from that day…"

"So I'm the first in a long time!" Flare shouted.

Gryphon, despite being a spirit, frowned an unnatural smile. '_So of all the humans, it had to be her_?'

Flare rolled her eyes. "To think that this is my soul spirit…"

_BOOM!_

Everyone fell silent at the sound of an explosion, not to far from the end of the shrine.

The mages looked at each other worriedly as the first one turned to Flare and Gryphon, his face pale.

"You must flee. Now!" He suddenly exclaimed.

"But I-"

Before Flare could say anything the mage shoved a dull stone in her hands. "Use this to store your soul beast in!" He explained. "And hurry! They will be here any minute! Now run! Go to the back of the shrine!"

Flare was confused but didn't question his orders any further. She began running out to the dark halls leading to the back with Gryphon spreading out her wings and following.

Flare looked back one last time to see them standing together in front of the tablet.

Exactly what was going on here?!

XXX

She dashed to a point where there was a small hole. She looked at Gryphon, seeing she was too big to fit through there and frowned.

But then she remembered… The dull stone!

"Gryphon, get inside the stone." She said,

The Gryphon narrowed her eyes. '_You expect me to fit in there_?' She asked.

"No. I was hoping you could get bigger so we could cause a cave in." Flare said harshly in sarcasm.

Gryphon growled. But suddenly she was begun shrinking. The hybrid soon turned into a small flame, which the absorbed into the stone, turning it bright orange.

Flare smiled. "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

She then slipped the small stone in her pocket, looking down the small dark passage. She turned to her side, sliding barely across in between the walls.

A small amount of light shined through the small cracks of the walls. She made her way through the small opening in the wall, falling out the other side.

Flare shook her head. "At least that's over with."

_BOOM!_

That time the explosion had come from the shrine itself…

"Maybe I should go back." Flare said to no one in particular.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you~"

"Who said that?!" Flare shouted, trying to locate the voice that replied to her. But the only response she got was maniac like laughter.

"Ha! Here I was looking for some sort of inspiration and all I found was an atrocious misprint." The voice said mockingly.

Flare quickly picked up a rock and threw it in a random direction.

"OW!" The voice yelped.

"Yeah well, if you don't come out right now I'll throw… Another rock!" Flare exclaimed.

'Another rock? Really?' Gryphon asked from inside the stone.

"Shut up!"

The voice suddenly huffed and muttered. "Have it your way. It'll all be the same in the end anyway~" He chirped. But now Flare had finally recognized it to be male.

Flare nodded, looking around.

She soon stopped after seeing what appeared to be the person she was talking to come out from behind on of the giant holes in the wall.

Gryphon growled while Flare narrowed her eye forward.

This gut defiantly didn't look like the typical person you saw on the street. His hair was long (for a boy's) and was burgundy pink. And his eyes were green. Or at least green from what she could see because of the strange black mask that covered half his face. But he also had… Blue lipstick? He was wearing a white robe covered by a dark green happi coat. He had a spike shoulder-guard on his left shoulder, which were in the colors of the rainbow. And his pants were black, each leg with a pink-ish brace just above his knees.

"I ask again: who are you?!" Flare asked.

The guy gave a venomous grin which caused Flare to back up a little. She didn't trust this strange person.

"Oh how rude!" He proclaimed. "Asking for my name when you haven't even considered letting me know yours! Every piece has a name; rather it's a master piece or a small drawing! And everyone object of 'human' has a name. Not that it's matters, everyone shall be turned into my art sculptures!" He then started laughing hysterically non-stop.

'I don't like this guy…' Gryphon muttered. 'He's insane. And he talks way too much.'

But the guy obviously hadn't heard her, and kept on laughing until finally coming to a stop. "…So…" He started with a smirk, looking at the stone in Flare's hand. "…You must be… A new mage!"

Flare glared at him. "And what if I am?!"

The guy reached behind his back, pulling out a small stone just like Flare's except it was pink instead or orange. "Because… I am also a mage!"

* * *

"Three… Two… One… Now."

"IT'S COLD!"

A fourteen year old girl couldn't help but snicker, leaning against a tree of Novora village, at the sound of her brother being pranked by Hyoma.

The girl had her long, dark blue hair in a high ponytail. Her eyes were golden brown, and her skin was slightly tan. She had a very faint scar from the top of her right eye that goes all the way to the bottom of her nose. She was also short for her age, standing at 4' 10"

She wore baggy clothes with armor under and on top. She had blue pants and a long, royal blue jinbaori over her silver shirt. She also had a golden piece of cloth that holds her hair back, like a headband. The cloth had stars on it. And she had red zori.

"So are you and Gingka ready to go to the shrine now, Yuki?" Madoka asked. He clothes were the normal village clothes that most people wore. (I'm to last to describe it though. :P)

Yuki nodded.

"Um, I'm afraid that won't work." They heard Hyoma call over with Gingka following him, soaking wet.

"Why not?" Yuki and Madoka both asked in unison.

Hyoma sighed. "Didn't you hear? …The shrine was attacked, and the mages… Well I heard they were nowhere to be found…"

Madoka gasped. "That's awful!"

Yuki frowned. "That sucks…"

"But Hyoma what about the shrine near- ACHOO!" Gingka sneezed in mid sentence.

"But the Achoo village is very far away." Hyoma explained.

"That was a sneeze!" Yuki said, facepalming.

"What I meant to say was, there is an abandoned shrine near the center of all the villages." Gingka spoke up.

"But it's forbidden to go there!" Madoka exclaimed. "Anyone who enters could be put up for treason or even worse… They could have the death sentence!"

"Then don't say it so loud!" Yuki whispered, covering her mouth. "Let me think this through for a moment."

…

…

…

"Alright, let's go."

"Yeah!" Gingka yelled happily.

"But-" Madoka started.

"Nobody will notice us because they are all worried about the shrine. There will be no guards or witnesses, and we don't have to worry about people from other tribes because it's forbidden for them to go there to." Yuki explained. "But you too can't come because you haven't shown any sigh of being mages."

Madoka and Hyoma both nodded.

"Be careful then." Hyoma said.

"Let's go!" Gingka shouted running off. "WOHOO!"

Yuki turned and ran after him. It would be a long run to the shrine.

"I just hope they don't come across anyone from the other tribes…" Madoka spoke shakily.

* * *

"Dragel, be careful now!"

However, the sixteen year old teen, Dragel, slightly ignored him, sliding across the frozen lake of Cryovone village of the Cryovone tribe.

She came to a stop in the center, letting the small flakes of snow glide down and land on her light purple hair that reached the middle of her back. Hr bangs were slightly messy over her ice-blue eyes, which went with her pale skin. She was about medium sized tall, not too short but not tall either.

She wore a cream colored shirt, lined by silver linings of small flakes of armor. She had silver armor plates on her shoulder that were purple on the inside pieces. She also had white and blue puffed out short with armor braces holding them in place. And she had a purple scarf tied around her waist and purple boots that went half way up her legs.

Dragel sighed, sitting herself down on the cold ice. "It's no fun playing by yourself all the time…" She muttered.

She then reached in her pockets, pulling out a small, closed frame with a picture of several people in it inside. Only two of them were small children, one with purple hair and the other with black hair.

"Today's the day!" She declared, standing up. "I will go to the shrine today so I can become a mage, then I can go searching to find them. I know my friend is still alive!" She turned herself to go back, only to end up slipping on the ice and crashing in the snow.

"…Ow…?"

From a short distance away she could hear hearty laughter. "I told you to be care, didn't I?" He asked.

"Yeah… You did…" Dragel laughed. She looked up to face the man who had spoken to her. He was the elder of the village who had taken care of her for years.

"You know… I heard the shrine was attacked today…" The elder started.

Dragel looked at him confused. "So you mean…"

"I mean you can't go there today…" He sighed. "The mages are no where in sight."

Before Dragel could reply, the elder began walking off. "Too bad someone couldn't go to the shrine in the middle of the villages instead." He said, his back facing Dragel. "I heard to came become a mage yourself there."

Dragel stood up, running after him. But the next time she looked he was gone, the only thing left was a pair of twin swords with straps in the snow.

Her father's swords.

Now Dragel knew were he was getting too. She picked up the twin swords, strapping them to her back, and she began sliding across the ice, heading towards the shrine.

Meanwhile the elder stood in the shadows watching. "And now it begins…"

* * *

Lightening crashed into the mountain without mercy.

Thunder roared throughout the howling wind as it seemed to be calling for something.

A Fithteen year old girl however, stood there calmly. The rushes of thunder and lightening didn't seem to affect her.

She had short dark blue that was almost black in two low pigtails. Her bangs were fairly long , covering some of her face. She had dark blue eyes and very pale skin. She also had a faint scar on her right shoulder. She was very thin and about average height.

She wore a sleeveless black dress that went to just above her knees with a thick, dark blue kimoko-like cloak over it that covered the top but shows part of the bottom of the dress. She had black armor coated knee length boots, black fingerless gloves that had metal on the back of the hand, and black shorts under her dress.

It wasn't a crowded place in the mountains; In fact there were hardly any people at all other then the tribe on the other side.

But she had no tribe of her own.

Her eyes flashed across the sky as the clouds began to grow darker and stir up. There would be a storm in the mountains soon. Also something that represented her name.

The girl, named Storm, looked down at the shrine below. It was normally empty, nut surprisingly not now. There were five others entering the shrine.

Four of them looked female while the fifth one looked male.

She knew something was wrong. Why would anyone be going in the shrine that is supposedly forbidden? Much less five of them.

Storm jumped off and dived down from the rock she was standing on.

She swung down the tall trees and landed at one entrance of the shrine that the other intruders hadn't enters, and she went inside.

* * *

"But brother, why can't I go to the mages shrine?" A Fithteen year old girl asked her brother, Dashan.

"Because the mages shrine has been attacked by invaders." Dashan replied simply. "Both Chao Xin and I are going there now to investigate it now, and I don't want to put you in danger." He explained.

The girl nodded while sighing quietly. "Alright… Dashan…" She said in a voice barely audible.

"Good. Now I'll be back soon, Aurora." Dashan said, leaving the room.

The girl named Aurora sat down by her window, looking out towards the trees standing outside the temple of her tribe.

Her violet hair was pulled up into a ponytail with a white, yellow, and pink ribbon .and her eyes were emerald green. And her skin was pale.

She wore a white, halter-neck dress that ended at her knees with an ice blue layer of fabric on top, and a pink kimono with sakura blossoms around the edges that revealed a part of her dress. A light pink sash was wrapped around her waist and she had a pair of inch-high, knee length white boots and a pair of white shorts underneath the dress. She wore a pair of white metal gauntlets on both arms, a pink, heart-shaped diamond necklace, and her Celestial ring.

She didn't see why she couldn't just go to other shrine not too far from there. She had gone out several times to see her best friend, Sophie, who had become apart of a different tribe went the war started.

Of course Dashan didn't know of this, or he would have been extremely angry.

The punishment for interacting with a member of another tribe was punished extremely. Or put to death. (yeesh there are a lot of crimes with of punishment of death, isn't there?)

"Aurora?"

Aurora jumped as she felt something touch her shoulder. She looked down to see Chi-Yun looking at her.

"Sorry if I scared you." Chi-yun spoke up.

Aurora shook her head. "No, it's fine." She said timidly.

"So are you going to the abanded shrine?" Chi-Yun asked.

"What?"

"Chi-Yun knows you are thinking about it!"

Mei-Mei suddenly jumped down from the ceiling.

_Where did she come from?_ Aurora though.

"I think you sound go!" Mei-Mei chirped. "Dashan is just way overcrowtective."

Aurora and Chi-Yun both sweatdropped, knowing that id Chao Xin was hear he would be saying its "Overprotective" and not "overcrowtective". (I will never let Mei-Mei mispronunciations go. XD)

"But if I get caught…" Aurora started.

"Don't' worry!" Mei-Mei exclaimed. "We've got you covered."

Aurora thought it out for a moment, then hesitantly nodded. "Alright…"

She slowly opened her window and made sure no one else was around. She then slowly climbed down with Chi-Yun and Mei-Mei watching.

"So…" Mei-Mei started. "Who's going to dress up as Aurora for when Dashan gets back?"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"Almost… there…" Flare muttered out of breath. She ran to the center of the abondanded shrine, cliching onto her many wounds that covered her body.

She slumped down on her knees as everything started getting blurry. "I can't believe… I lost twice…" She panted. "Oh Gryphon…" She looked down at the small orange stone that was now cracked.

"I never thought it would end like this…" That was when she collapsed, everything turning black.

* * *

**Flare: WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!**

**KROS: Hey, I wasn't me it was-**

**Gingka: No spoilers! **

**Flare: I'LL KILL YOU! *Chases after KROS* **

**KROS: O_O *runs away* Please review for m existence! And if I got your characters personality wrong just say so, so maybe I get right a little better!**

**Flare: *RAGE* **


End file.
